Regresa
by DaringFairy y AlicZuri
Summary: No saben de mi. Tengo pasado. Soy alguien. Una supervillana nueva o una vieja amiga?
1. Chapter 1

**Regresa.**

**Capitulo 1.- Encuentros. **

**Jump City. **

Los jóvenes titanes, dormían pasivamente, la batalla en Tokio los había dejado con experiencias, todo estaba normal, pero una noche llego una llamada muy inusual que hizo que Robín tuviera que irse por un tiempo, pero poco a poco las esperanzas de que regresara se desvanecieron

**Monte justicia. Años después **

Los jóvenes titanes o lo que quedaba de ellos seguían combatiendo criminales en jump city, en cambio en puerto feliz Robín cambio de identidad, se transformo en Nightwing, quien ayudaba a el nuevo equipo de justicia joven.

**De nuevo en jump city. **

La noche se asomaba en aquella tétrica en aquella desolada ciudad, muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que Nightwing se había marchado, pero los jóvenes titanes que seguían en la ciudad protegían a esta

Como cada noche Cyborg y Raven patrullaban la ciudad, cuando una explosión los interrumpió

-¿sabes donde fue?- pregunto Raven a Cyborg

-el banco de adelante- respondió, mientras Ráven se adelantaba

Cuando Raven llego vio a su enemigo salir del banco con unos sacos de dinero -si fuera tu dejaba el dinero y me retiraba- dijo mientras dejaba de levitar

-no estoy de humor para una pelea- respondió la villana quien tenia un short gris y un top del mismo color, su rostro era cubierto por una mascara que cubría todo su rostro y su cabello rojo cereza estaba suelto, bailando con en viento

-¡lastima!- se escucho un grito, pero no fue de Ráven, menos de Cyborg quien aun no llegaba, la villana fue inmovilizada por una anaconda verde

-c-chico bestia- dijo Ráven sin palabras, con su magia atrapo a la enemigo y chico bestia dejo su forma de anaconda para tener su forma humana

-Raven- dijo con una ancha sonrisa, pero la chica de cabellos violetas no reaccionaba

-ay que patético- exclamó la villana, para la sorpresa de chico bestia, ella se transformo en una anaconda, escapando de la magia de Raven

-¿pero que?- solo eso salio de los labios de chico bestia

-no se preocupen yo la atrapo- se escuchó otra voz, después un viento cruzo junto a ellos

La villana transformada en anaconda intentaba escapara a un velocidad extraordinaria pero no lo suficiente, pues a su lado estaba un rayo amarillo, que después corrió terminando adelante de ella, la chica volvió a su forma humana mientras miraba atónita a un chico de traje amarillo con rojo -t-tu- susurró asombrada, no se podía mover, el chico la tomo del brazo y la arrastró asía sus compañeros

-impulso, por aquí- el grito de cyborg, el cual quien sabe donde estaba, el auto T estaba a un lado de sus compañeros: Raven, chico bestia y cyborg. En la cajuela del auto había una especie de jaula

-¿impulso?- miro atónita la villana

-no uses tus poderes frente a ella-advirtió Raven, mientras con sus poderes elevaba a la de cabello rojo y la dejaba en la jaula

-¿y quien es?- pregunto chico bestia

-ella es Espejo, imita a la perfección cualquier poder- dijo Cyborg serio

-parece que les va bien sin nosotros- comenzó a hablar chico bestia a Raven

-¿porque vinieron?- pregunto disgustada Ráven

-fueron ordenes- respondió Impulso -de Nightwing-

-pues gracias por ayudarnos pero podemos manejar todo desde aquí- dijo Cyborg

Raven comenzó a caminar al auto T pero chico bestia la tomo del brazo -¿que pasa? Somos amigos, somos un equipo, tu no eres taaaan...- dijo pero fue interrumpido

-eramos... Un equipo- aclaro Raven ocultando su rostro en su capucha, sin mas subió al auto

-¡ALTO! ¿DONDE ESTA EL VERDADERO CHICO FLASH?- grito la tal Espejo con desesperación

-¿acaso importa?- respondió Cyborg, se dirigió a los otros súper chicos -mañana ballan a la torre T con Nightwing, debemos hablar- dijo para despues subir al auto e irse con Espejo en la jaula

¿de que querrá hablar cyborg? ¿porque Espejo se desespero al no ver a chico flash? ¿porque Raven reacciono así con chico bestia?¿donde esta Starfire? Son preguntas a las cuales no se pueden responder... ahora.

**Hola hola hola. **

**Gracias x leer, les agradecería muchísimo si me dejaran un review. Actualizare cada fin de semana, x si se lo preguntaban. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.- Que comiencen las preguntas. **

**Monte justicia. **

-creí que ibas a dejar lo de ser héroe- menciono el nuevo Robín a Nightwing quien se encontraba manejando comandos, junto a ellos estaba la señorita marciano, superboy, impulso, chico bestia y acualad

-dije que lo dejaría por un tiempo- aclaro -creó que con un mes es suficiente-

-¿entonces volverás?- pregunto superboy

-no, parece que les va bien sin mi- respondió -iré a arreglar algunos asuntos a Jump city-

-y yo iré contigo- incluyo chico bestia

-¡¿que?!- dijo Megán sorprendida -¿que tienes que hacer allá?-

-yo lo cuidare- dijo Nightwing

-no lo creo- grito Megán -iré con ustedes-

-si ella va yo también- dijo superboy

-como quieran- dijo Nitghwing

**Jump city. **

Después de horas intentando interrogar a Espejo, Raven se rindió

-Raven ¿que tal si sales un rato?- sugirió Cyborg

-no hables- amenazo Raven -estaré en mi habitación- dijo antes de irse

Tantas cosas pasaron, sin chico bestia y Nightwing todo cambio, como Cyborg, quien se convirtió en el líder de los jóvenes titanes, se había vuelto mas maduro; en cambio Raven, se había apartado mucho mas, y se había hecho algo agresiva; y la torre T, esta dejo de ser la desordenada torre y se volvió mas ordenada, dejo de tener el refrigerador lleno de mó y ahora hay comida fresca; pero esperen un momento, ¿donde esta Starfire?

Cyborg se sentó en el mismo sofá donde jugaba videojuegos con chico bestia, ¿porque todo tuvo que cambiar? Iba a inundarse en sus pensamientos cuando en la pantalla/ventada se abrió una imagen de la cámara de seguridad de la puerta principal, justo ahí estaban Nightwing, chico bestia, Impulso y 3 personas mas (Robín, señorita marsiano y superboy) . Cyborg oprimió un botón de la mesa

-pueden pasar- dijo en un micrófono

Los visitante entraron al ascensor y subieron

-¿me necesitabas?- preguntó Nightwing una vez que salio del ascensor

-así es- respondió Cyborg sin voltear -ayer chico bestia e Impuso atraparon a un enemigo y tu eres mejor que nosotros interrogando, ¿crees que puedes interrogarla sin desquiciarte?-

-claro- respondió rápido -¿que es lo que quieres saber?-

-en la cabina te explico- dijo Cyborg

-¿donde esta Raven?- pregunto chico bestia ganándose una mirada sorprendida de parte de su hermana

-no la molestes- advirtió Cyborg, antes él le había dicho donde estaba y se hubiera burlado ¿tanto había cambiado?

Cyborg, guió a los chicos a la cabina donde había una ventana que mostraba a una chica con cabello rojo, y una venda en los ojos, estaba sentada en una silla esposada de manos

-Ella es espejo, una criminal buscada por años, apareció después de que te fuiste y es muy peligrosa- explico Cyborg activando el micrófono de donde estaba la chica, se escuchaba como murmuraba

-pero nosotros la atramos en unos segundos- dijo Impulso

-ahí es donde estoy confundido, no ha sido fácil atraparla, ¿no dijo nada cuando la atrapaste?- pregunto Cyborg a Impulso

-ahora que lo mencionas...- respondio pensativo -cuando me vio... Se sorprendió, como si ya me hubiera visto, pero yo nunca la he visto... Cuando me vio no vi su rostro pero por su voz pude saber que estaba asustada y a la vez feliz- estaba sorprendiendo a todos -cuando Raven la dejo en la jaula estaba preguntando desesperada por chico flash. Chico bestia ¿lo recuerdas?-

-mmmm creo q si- respondió -parece que no sabe de la muerte de Wally, pero ¿porque le importa?-

-es ahí donde entras- dijo Cyborg a Nightwing -necesito q sepas de donde conoce a chico flash... Y ya que están en eso averigua los planes de Filo rojo-

-¿filo rojo?- pregunto sorprendido Robín

-yo me encargo- dijo Nightwing

**Hola hola hola**

**Que comienze las preguntas ¿que es filo rojo? Y es la única pregunta que se me ocurrió pero si tienen una noduden en decirme la **

**Gracias x leer y dejenme reviews **

**Atte: Dari. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.- Todo lo que necesitó. **

Se intento de todo pero la chica no decía nada, solo que saldría de ahí, el la cabina se encontraba Nightwing, Robín e Impulso

-debes descansar- dijo Robín a Nightwing quien estaba sentado mirando a la nada

-no lo entiendo, ¿porque no habla?- se cuestionó, para después levantarse y salir del lugar

-ya puedes entrar- dijo Robín una vez que Nightwing se fue

-ya era hora- anuncio impulsó con emoción y con su típica velocidad sobrehumana salio de la habitación para llegar al cuarto donde estaba espejo

-¿no lo entienden?- soltó espejo con desprecio y cansancio -no diré nada de filo rojo-

-no vine para eso- respondió Impulso divertido, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja; él por un momento tenía que dejar de ser aquel chico imperativo y ser serio -¿como conoces a chico flash?- la pregunta fue directa, sin rodeos y clara

-es un súper héroe , todos lo conocen- respondió Espejo, Impulso sonrió para si mismo

-estas mintiendo- dijo él, la chica se veía nerviosa -si fuera verdad no lo dirías... Y no muchos lo conocen-

-pues deberían- susurro Espejo -es una gran personas-

-era- aclaro Impulso

-¡¿QUE?!- grito la pelirroja sorprendida y triste

-hace un mes murió- dijo con pesades

-¡DIME QUE ESTAS BROMEANDO!- rugió Espejo, levantó de su asiento, rompió las esposas como su fueran de papel y se quito la venda de los ojos mostrando sus ojos achocolatados y su gran tristeza -¿DONDE ESTA WALLY?- azotó a Impulso contra la pared

-ya te lo dije- respondió Impulso; la chica con fiereza golpeó a Impulso dejándolo sin poder moverse

-¡alto!- ordenó Superboy a su lado estaba Nightwing, el primero entró corriendo dispuesto a golpear a la chica, pero esta con un ágil movimiento esquivo el puño, por la velocidad él no pudo detenerse y golpeo la pared tal fuerte que casi la parte

-súper fuerza- susurro espejo, corrió a la pared y de un golpe la derribo para después saltar

Dispuesto, Superboy iba a seguirla pero fue interrumpido por robín

-dejala, tengo todo lo que necesito- dijo el

**Hola hola hola **

**Espero que les allá gustado gracias x leer y dejen reviews **


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.- Él... murió.

En la torre T.

-¡ya llegue!- grito una pelirosa, esta tenia una caja en las manos

-¿como te fue?- pregunto Cyborg quien revisaba unas pantallas

-bien- respondió desinteresada dejando la caja en la barra de la cocina -hice lo que me pediste- comento -tenias razón la hermandad de sangre estaba aliado a filo rojo-

-¿me podrían decir que es filo rojo?- sin previo aviso un pelirrojo entro al lugar, cuando Jinx lo miro sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, ella sabia que Impulso tomo el lugar de Wally pero ver a alguien con aquel traje amarillo le partía el alma sin piedad, impotente Jinx intento relajarse y desvío la mirada

-una organización, no sabemos mucho de ellos- dijo la única chica de la sala -Mas y Menos mandan saludos- mencionó antes de irse

-que rara es ¿que le pasa?- pregunto Impulso

-ella fue novia de Wally... Creo que le desagrada verte con ese traje- dijo Cyborg, fue asía la caja que trajo Jinx -hace mucho que no como pizza menciono al abrir la caja mostrando una exquisita pizza

En alguna parte de Jump city.

-buenas tardes- saludo una chica de cabello rojo, que estaba hablando por celular

-¿quien es?- dijo una voz de una mujer a través del celular

-Aiko Scarlet- respondió la chica

-pequeña, ¿como estas?- preguntó la mujer

-bien, gracias... Vera, acabo de llamar a su hijo, pero no contesta, ¿cree que le podría decir que le llame? O mejor aun me daría su numero de casa- dijo Aiko, quien se asusto al escuchar un sollozo de la mujer

-Aiko, él murió hace un mes- esas palabras fueron como enterrar miles de cuchillas en aquella chica, no sabia que hacer, solo aventó su celular a la pared destrozándolo en pequeños pedazos

-Espejo... espero que estés lista- dijo un hombre de voz gruesa

-espera un momento- dijo la chica decidiendo si llorar de dolor o gritar de rabia

POV Aiko.

¿alguna vez has sentido que te mueres por dentro? Pues así me siento, tengo que ser fuerte, si no lo soy: me mataran. Soy Espejo la mas poderosa integrante de filo rojo, jamas he llorado ni he mostrado emociones; aunque también soy Aiko Scarlet, una simple chica que ya no tenia a su único amigo...

-si no te apresuras...- comenzó a amenazarme aquel sujeto pero lo mire con rabia callandolo

-a mi no me amenazas ¿entendiste?- el solo asintió con temor -has el trabajo tu solo- dije antes de salir de aquella habitación. Sólo quería despejarme, ¿como era que aquel chico que tanto me apoyo, murió? ¿porque ella, que si merecía morir, estaba viva y él, quien siempre hacia lo correcto, murió? Porque él... Wally West murió 

**Hola hola hola **

**Perdón x el cap tan corto pero no se me ocurrió nada mas **

**Si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en decirmela**

**Gracias x leer y dejen review por favor **

**Atte: Dari. **

**Pd para Jane: me alegro que t aya gustado mi humilde fict, a mi también me agrada Wally y gracias x seguirme **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5.- No se puede borrar lo imborrable. **

**Jump City. **

-¡encontré como entrar en filo rojo!- celebró Cyborg mientras entraba a la sala donde estaba Nightwing, Impulso, chico bestia, Megan, Robin y Superboy

-¿como?- pregunto Nightwing interrumpiendo su trabajo de investigación

-¡¿USTEDES QUE HACEN AQUÍ?!- el grito mas aterrador del mundo se escuchó en toda la sala

-¡RAVEN!- gritaron chico bestia, Nightwing y Cyborg al unisolo

-repito ¿que hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto entre dientes la peli-purpura, sus ojos de alguna extraña manera se tiñeron de rojo carmesí

-lo puedo explicar- grito Cyborg

-rápido- gruño entre dientes Raven

-necesitabaaNightwingparaquenosayudeaencontrarafilorojo- respondió el moreno lo mas rápido posible, creo que hasta fue mas rápido

-¿ya lo encontraron?- pregunto Raven seriamente

-si- respondió Nightwing quien estaba tan atemorizado como Cyborg

-en ese caso- Raven se relajo un poco -¿que haremos?-

-lo que siempre hacemos- dijo Nightwing

-infiltrarnos/destruir- dijeron al unido lo Cyborg y Chico bestia, estos se quedaron viendo y se soltaron riendo... Justo como en los viejos tiempos

Tal parece que el tiempo no borra la amistad, parece que no interesa cuanto te separas de las personas que quieres, con que vuelvas todo estará bien... No se puede borrar lo imborrable

**Objetivo: Infiltración a filo rojo. **

_**Paso 1.- entrar a la preparatoria de Jump City. **_

Impulso y Robín entraron a la oficina del director junto con Megan (esta parecía tener 40 años), los tres vestidos de civiles

***Flashback* **

-junto con Jinx encontramos que integrantes filo rojo se encuentran en la preparatoria de Jump City- Cyborg comenzó a explicar frente a todos

-Impulso y Robín entraran como estudiantes mientras que Megan, con una apariencia mas adulta, se presentara como la madre de ustedes- continuo la explicación Nightwing -Cyborg y yo nos encargaremos de que entren sin problemas-

-por último: Superboy, chico bestia y Raven les cubrirán las espaldas desde las sombras- término de explicar Cyborg

***Fin del fashback* **

-buenas tardes- saludo Megan al director -he venido a inscribir a mis niños-

-bien, solo tiene que llegar...- comenzó a hablar el director pero fue interrumpido

-ya esta todo, si revisa su computadora lo entenderá- dijo Megan sonriendo amistosamente. El director reviso su computador como dijo Megan

-parece que ustedes dos son estudiantes especiales- menciono el director, tomo el teléfono -Fatima, ¿podria llevar a los jóvenes Marquéz a su nueva clase?-

***flashback* **

-sabemos como es Espejo ¿porque no solo la arrestamos?- pregunto Superboy

-necesitamos a todos los de filo rojo... Además así es mas divertido- fue la respuesta de Cyborg

***fin flashback* **

Los 2 jóvenes entraron al mismo salón de clases

-buenas tardes- saludo el profesor a los jóvenes

-buenas tardes- respondieron al unisolo

-entren y precentence a la clase- dijo el profesor

_**Paso 2.- encontrar a Espejo. **_

-soy Jake Marquez- se presento Robín

-los lentes de sol están prohibidos en este instituto- dijo el profesor

-tengo un problema de visión- dijo Robín/Jake sonriendo con superioridad, paso de largo al profesor y se sentó en la esquina del salón

-soy James Marquez- de presento Impuso, sin mas camino directo al lado de una pelirroja

-señorita Scarlet, después de clases le pasa los apuntes a los jóvenes- ordeno el profesor

-si profesor- dijo la pelirroja que estaba al lado de Impulso

-bien, continuemos con la clase- el profesor se dio la vuelta y comenzó a explicar la clase

_"Encontramos a Espejo" pensó Impulso mientras veía a la pelirroja _

**Hola hola hola **

**Como han estado? **

**Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo, diganme algo ¿ustedes hubieran elejido arrestar a espejo o entrar a la preparatoria para atrapar a todo filo rojo? **

**Bueno bueno gracias por leer y dejen reviews. **

**Atte: Dari.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Aclaracion antes de empezar con el cap: si es que viste justicia joven, recordaras que Megan o na señorita marciano tiene la habilidad de telepatía así que lo que este entre comillas ("") significa que están hablando atraves de la telepatía. **_

_**Ahora si disfruten el capitulo. **_

**Capitulo 6.- ¿Starfire?. **

El receso había comenzado, así que mientras que los demás salían del salón, Impulso y Robín se le acercaron a la pelirroja

-hola soy Aiko Scarlet- dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa

"Chicos, la conexión telepática esta lista" se escucho la voz de Megan en la cabeza de los chicos

La chica extendió su mano entregándoles a los chicos un papel -aquí estén los horarios-

-Gracias- dijo Impulso sorprendido por la actitud de la chica, muy diferente a la de espejo, tomó el papel

-si no tienen con quien estar, pueden venir con mis amigos, nos encanta conocer personas nuevas- sonrió con mas felicidad Aiko ¿seria verdadera felicidad o seria una farsa?

-claro- dijo Robin, la chica comenzó a irse, siendo seguida por Robín y un muy extrañado Impulso

"Recuedenme la misión" pensó Impulso

"Encontrar a los demás miembros de filo rojo" respondió Raven con indiferencia

"Oye ¿pero que te pasa?" pregunto chico bestia

"No estoy seguro de que esa sea espejo" respondió Impuso

Finalmente los 3 llegaron a la zona verde de la preparatoria donde, a parte de estar muy descuidado, estaban únicamente otros 2 personas. La pelirroja se dio la vuelta mirando a sus nuevos compañeros -bueno ellos son mis locos amigos- dijo emocionada -el rockero este es Zack- señalo a un chico de cabello descuidado negro con ojos color miel, este vestía el uniforme escolar y tenia unos audífonos colgando de su cuello -y el es Daniel- dijo señalando a un castallo de ojos grises, este tenia un libro en las manos

"Ellos deberían estar en filo rojo" advirtió Nightwing

-chicos ellos son amigos nuevos: James (Impulso) y Jake (robín)- dijo señalando a los nombrados

-hola- saludo Zack mientras que Daniel solo hacia el signo de paz con su mano

-nosotros podemos estar locos pero creanme cuando digo que se divertíran mucho- dijo Aiko, ella parecía una chica muy diferente, parecía un poco infantil y divertida que no teme a decir que esta loca, que solo quiere divertirse

-Es mas esta noche habrá fiesta en mi casa ¿quieren ir?- pregunto Zack -le quitaremos en libro a Daniel sólo así podrá socializar-

"No acepten estoy seguro que es una trampa" dijo Cyborg

-claro, ¿donde es?- hablo Impulso sin pensar, la chica dio un grito de emoción y abrazo a impulso.

Después de las clases. En la torre T.

-¿COMO SE LES OCURRE?- grito una muy enojada Megan esta parecía un monstruo gigante cerca se los pobres chicos

-lo siento- dijo Impulso llorando e implorando piedad

-¡¿Y TU PORQUE NO HICISTE NADA?!- pregunto Megan apuntando a Robín

-lo siento- dijo robín, quien al igual que impulso tenia su traje de héroe

-¿no deberías detener a Megan?- pregunto Cyborg a Superboy

-eso seria suicidio- respondió el pelinegro

-Cyborg- llamo Raven quien recién llegaba -ella esta aquí-

Todos los presentes fueron al techo, notando que justo ahí se encontraba nada mas ni nada menos que una pequeña nave alienígena, de donde salía una reina

-¿starfire?- susurro sorprendido Nightwing al ver a la pelirosa

Ella vestía con un vestido morado, elegante y hermoso, se veía mas madura y seria pero seguía siendo Starfire -hola Robín, digo Nightwing...-

**Hola hola hola **

**¿como les ha parecido el cap? **

**Bueno creo que había quienes se preguntaban por Starfire así que damas y caballeros con ustedes Starfire... Aunque para el próximo cap descubrían exactamente donde estaba, porque se fue y que estuvo asiendo **

**Por el momento dime donde crees que estaba starfire. Se que todos ignoraran esto pero vale la pena intentarlo **

**Gracias x leer y dejen reviews. **

**Atte: Dari. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7.- Las mujeres. **

**POV Nightwing: **

Verla ahí justo frente de mi después de tanto tiempo es una de las cosas mas dolorosas y hermosas que puede pasar. Starfire comenzó a caminar así a mi cuando detrás de ella apareció un hombre que parecía de su planeta. La pelirrosa me abrazo y se separo un poco

-hace mucho que no te veia- me dijo

-eso parece

-has cambiado mucho

-solo madure- le dije intentando sonreír

-espero que madurar no borre que eres mi amigo- "amigo" eso me dolió de alguna manera, pero que puedo esperar, me fui sin decir palabra

-¿donde esta impulso?- se pregunto Megan

**Biblioteca de Jump City. **

**POV Aiko: **

-gracias por acompañarme- le dije a James, mi nuevo amigo

-sabes que no hay problema- respondió con una sonrisa

Estábamos sentados cerca de las computadoras cuando llego un hombre que tenia un gran abrigo y sombrero que cubría su rostro

-¿trajiste lo que pedí?- pregunte seriamente el hombre me entrego un USB y yo un sobre con dinero, se retiro sin decir nada, después tome el USB, lo conecte a la computadora y reproducir el único vídeo que había pero antes de que comenzara le puse pausa

-antes de poner esto tienes que saber...- comencé a hablar, siento que puedo tener confianza ante James, no debo trabarme -cuando yo era una niña conocí a Chico Flash, eso fue antes de que el tuviera poderes- mire a mi acompañante que me prestaba mucha atención en silencio -era cómo un hermano para mi, siempre jugábamos, pero con el tiempo se separo de mi, todo eso de ser súper héroe nos separo, aun así no deje de quererlo y él... Él... Esta...- no entendía porque mis lágrimas no se detenían ni porque no podía continuar

-lo se- dijo con la mirada baja

-¿sabes? Yo... Yo creo que sigue vivo- le dije intentando detener mis lágrimas

James río sarcástico -no lo creo, lo siento-

-¡escucha!- grite pero la bibliotecaria me lanzo un libro para callarme así que comencé a susurrar -dicen que lo que paso con Chico Flash fue una desintegración pero yo la he investigado y mira- reproduci el vídeo que mostraba el momento exacto en el que Chico Flash comenzó a deshacerse en el aire, lo puse lo mas lento que se pudo y apenas se llegaba a notar a chico flash desvanecerse -la desintegración es total, todo desaparece en un segundo, se que sigue vivo- le dije llena de esperanza

Sentí la mano de James en mi hombro, lo mire pero en su rostro se veía tristeza -Aiko, se hizo investigaciones y se confirmo que el esta muerto-

-yo se que no es así- le dije mientras empezaba a enojarme -si tan solo tuviera un equipo avanzado, lo podría demostrar-

-tienes que superarlo. Si es cierto que lo conociste ¿crees que le gustaría verte así?- me pregunto, yo me levante, tome el USB y salí de la biblioteca escuchando como James me hablaba

Creí que James me entendería pero parece que no

-¡Aiko!- me di la vuelta al sentir en mi brazo la mano de James -tienes que superarlo... Solo haces que sientas dolor-

-si lo supero dejare de sentir- le confece -¡PREFIERO SENTIR DOLOR A NO SENTIR NADA!

**Torre T. **

**POV normal: **

Nightwing hablaba con Starfire con "tranquilidad"

-¡TU ME DEJASTE!- grito Starfire mientras arrojaba una silla a Nightwing quien la esquivo a puras penas

-tranquilisate- le pidió Nightwing. Gran error. Starfire se enojo aun mas y comenzó a arrojar brazos de sus manos

-¿porque te fuiste?- pregunto Starfire aun arrojando rayos, los cuales, en lugar de dañar al pelinegro, destruían la torre T y dañaba el corazón del chico mitad robot

-¿porque te fuiste tu?- preguntó Nightwing ocultándose tras en preciado sofá de Cyborg

-¡YO PREGUNTE PRIMERO!- grito la chica

De repente se abrieron las puertas dejando ver a un Impulso sin su traje de héroe y con un rostro deprimido y lleno de moretones, este entro ignorando el desastre que causaba la alienígena, se dirijio a la cocina donde se escondían Cyborg, superboy, megan, Raven, Robín y chico bestia

-¿que te paso?- pregunto Robín para después ser golpeado por un placer de Starfire

-me odia- respondió simplemente el chico

-¿espejo?- pregunto Cyborg

-ya les dije que no es espejo- dijo enojado Impulso

-bueno, Aiko- dijo Megan -¿ella te hizo eso?- pregunto señalando sus moretones

-si- del refrigerador saco una bolsa de hielo y la dejo en su cabeza

-¡NO ME CONTESTES!- grito Starfire

-las mujeres son extrañas- dijo Impulso con tristeza

**Hola hola hola**

**¿me extrañaron? **

**Ni yo me extrañe T-T **

**En fin me retiro **

**Gracias x leer dejen review por favor **

**Atte: Dari. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8.- Fuimos los mejores amigos. **

La noche había llegado, es decir, la fiesta comenzaría. Realmente quiero que James no vaya, Jake no me molestaría pero si James viene me iré sin pensar

-Espejo- Daniel me llamo, estaba colgada del techo de la joyería mientras que el me sostenía con unas cuerdas -¿puedes apurarte? No quiero tener que correr-

-guarda silencio- ordene mientras que con delicadeza rompía un vidrio e que contenía un hermoso collar

-¿para que quieres esa cosa?- pregunto enojado. Él es callado y serio en la preparatoria pero aquí es tan enojon que desespera, aunque no tengo derecho de quejarme, en la preparatoria soy como una niña y aquí soy toda una villana

-no tengo ningún collar que convine con mi vestido- respondí tomando el collar azul entre mis manos -¡ya esta!- dije gritando cuando de la nada se abrió la puerta de la joyería

-¡Jóvenes titanes a por ella!- ese grito fue de Nightwing, estaba acompañado de los jóvenes titanes, el nuevo robín, impulso, señorita marsiana y Superboy

Mire como una chica de cabello rosado y ojos verdes lanzaba un rayo de sus manos rompiendo mi cuerda, con un ágil movimiento caí de forma felina

Después el robot fue corriendo a mi con su puño alzado cerré mis ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llego

-a las damas no se les golpea ni con el pétalo de una rosa- ¿Daniel? Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba él protegiendome con un escudo de magia

-no era necesario eso- dije mientras me preparaba para atacar, mi brazo derecho se transformo en un brazo parecido al de Cyborg

Ahora todos corrían directo a nosotros -¿me cubres?- pregunte

-desde el día que te encontré- sonrei para mi misma mientas que con el brazo derecho detenía a cualquiera que se en atravesará

Esto es verdaderamente hermosos desde mi punto de vista, 2 súper villanos peleando con súper héroes, bueno mi punto de vista no es muy común

De un momento a otro los héroes estaban en el suelo, con magia, Daniel creo un martillo gigante

-ya deberían saber que no pueden contra nosotros- dije seriamente, uno de los titanes se estaba levantando poco a poco

-dime que tu... No eres ella- dijo a puras penas, Impulso

-¿que?- pregunte confundida, esa voz ¿podría ser?

Daniel estaba listo para dar el golpe de gracia pero alce la mano para que se detuviera, con una patada obligue al súper héroe a volver al suelo

-¿de que hablas?- pregunte incandome así escucharía cada palabra

-no eres Aiko- susurro mirándome

Al fin entendía todo, el es James, no puede ser

-no conozco a ninguna Aiko- mentí sin trabarme para después levantarme y caminar con Daniel -vamonos- ordene sin detenerme

-pero...

-somos ladrones no asesinos- dije sin mirarlo y sin detenerme

Al final me siguió

Años atrás.

Tenia 5 años cuando conocí a un niño muy querido para mi, él se acababa de mudar a mi vecindario así que fui a conocerlo, pues de seguro no tiene amigos aquí

Mi mamá me había pedido que llevara un pastel para ellos, como pude toque la fuerza para después ver al niño nuevo

-hola- salude con una gran sonrisa -soy Aiko Scarlet su vecina y este pastel es para usted- el acepto el pastel, parecía tener 10 años de edad

-soy Wally West- saludo el niño dándome una sonrisa -¿quieres pasar?- preguntó dejando me pasar

Ese día fue muy divertido, Wally era muy gracioso, después de ese día siempre jugábamos juntos, cuando me caía el me cargaba a mi casa, el primer día de clases él me dio ánimos para ir, nos apoyabamos mutuamente, nos ayudamos en las horribles tareas, hubo un día en el que vendimos limonada, así podimos comprar un helado, eramos los mejores amigos y aparentemente la diferencia de edad no interesaba para el ni para mi; me hubiese gustado que todo siguiera así pero todo tiene fin

Él se convirtió en un súper héroe y no pudo ocultarmelo. Yo lo admiraba. Mas que a nadie. Solo que con el tiempo nos fuimos separando, él tenia mucho trabajo cono héroe y yo solo podía esperar a que todo volviera a ser como antes. Cuando cumplí 12 años mi madre sufrió un accidente, me quede sola, no quería seguir en esa horrenda casa sola así que empaque mis maletas y me fui. No me despedí de Wally.

Lamentablemente no me fue muy bien en las calles, unas personas me secuestraron e hicieron experimentos conmigo, obtuve un gran poder: imitar cada capacidad humana y sobrehumana, así logre liberarme de esas personas. Volví a estar sola, el dolor me hizo cruel, peleaba con todas las personas que se me pusieran enfrente. Mi última pelea no tuve mucha suerte así que estuve apunto de morir... Si no fuera por Daniel, el llego, me salvo y me llevo aun lugar donde pudiera llamar hogar, ese lugar es Filo Rojo

Nunca volví a ver a Wally. ¡NO ESTA MUERTO!

Yo lo se

-deja de pensar tanto- me recordó Daniel, su alias de súper villano: El hechizero (súper original xD)

Respire hondo para después mirarme al espejo, llevaba un vestido azul rey que llegaba a la mitad de mis muslos, estaba pegado mostrando mi desarrollado cuerpo y lo mejor de todo era que combinaba a la perfección con el collar que robe

-¿porque robamos?- pregunte sin rodeos

-para sobrevivir- respondió, el llevaba un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca -recuerda como pagamos nuestros estudios-

-con lo que robamos- me recordé -¡bien vamos!- lo tome de la mano y lo arrastre a donde seria la fiesta, la planta baja de la casa

Justo ahí se encontraban 18 personas, 18 personas de Filo Rojo, mi familia ¡oh! Y también están James y Jake, me largo

-ni se te ocurra- Daniel le tomo de los hombros y le guió escaleras abajo -¡chicos! Ya llego la diva

**Hola hola hola **

**¡sigo viva! **

**Lo que paso esq estuve leyendo un manga y acabo de terminarlo hace unos días además de que estoy en exámenes **

**Bueno asta aquí las ridículas escusas me retiro que voy a una fiesta y llego tarde **

**¡desenme suerte! **

**Gracias x leer dejen reviews **

**Atte: Dari.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9.- La torre T es nuestra. **

**B**aje todos los escalones. Yo estoy aquí para divertirme no a estar escapando de James. Malditos héroes que... Tienen tecnología avanzada. Tome a Daniel del cuello de la camisa

-Aiko tu no te iras- me advirtió

-calla y escucha- le regañe enojada -tomaremos la torre T

-estas loca- expreso

-si- dije sonriendo -entraremos robaremos todo lo que podamos y nos vamos- dije

-estos días han habido muchos súper héroes en la torre- dijo Zack entrando en nuestra conversación

-aún así somos 20 personas- dije cortante -no podrán contra nosotros-

-¿planean entrar así como así?- preguntó Daniel

-no- respondí -tengo un plan. Avisen a todos-

Camine directamente hacia James, el cual me mintió, el maldito es la copia barata de Wally, y Jake, el debe ser el nuevo Robin

-¡LLEGARON!- grite feliz, y abrazando a ambos, estos miraron mi collar -¿les gusta?- pregunte refiriéndome al collar

-espejo, quedas arrestada- dijo Jake tomandome del brazo. La musica se detuvo y todos a nuestro alrededor desenfundaron armas para apuntar a los héroes invitados

-no lo creo- dije sonriendo, Impulso iba a salir corriendo pero Daniel creo un escudo al rededor del castaño, así no escaparía

Por mi parte tome el brazo de Robín y lo torci -escucha con atención- ordene nos llevaras a la torre T-

-obligame- dijo, sin responder solo mire a Daniel, quien me sonrió para después hacer mas pequeño el escudo alrededor de Impulso

-si no nos llevas veras a tu amigo aplastado- dije, sin otra opción el pelinegro se rindió, tome una soga y ate firmemente a Robín para después salir.

Al momento de llegar a la torre. Nos quedamos en la puerta

-¿plan?- pregunto Daniel, yo mantenía a Robín seca mio

-entramos, los titanes se rinden, ustedes toman todo lo que quieran y yo utilizo la computadora- fue mi respuesta

-¿y como se rendirán?- pregunto Zack

Ignore su pregunta, me pare frente a Robín y lo tome de la barbilla -se que tienen alguna clase de telepatía. Diles a los titanes que se rindan ahora- dije, Robín solo se me quedo viendo con rabia -que ingenuos son los héroes ¿creían que podrían contra mi?-

Al rato de un momento las puertas de la torre se abrieron mostrando a los héroes que mantenían los brazos levantados en señal de rendición. Con rapidez Daniel creo escudos alrededor de todos

Entramos sin restricción -Daniel, tu y 5 personas quedense aquí cuidando a los titanes- ordene caminando al elevador -los demás ya saben que hacer- dije mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraron frente a mi. Dejando me sola con Robín

-¿que quieres de las computadoras?- pregunto Robín

-para salvar a un amigo- respondí al momento que se abrió la puerta entre mirando el lindo lugar, me senté en en gran sofá dejando a Robín a mi lado, no lo son taba por nada -¿cuales son las contraseñas?- pregunte tecleando con velocidad. Este susurro las contraseñas y cuando pasee un buen rato en la computadora, solo me levante y arrastre a Robín conmigo

Al llegar a resepcion todos ya estaban pero no tenían mucho en manos

-Espejo, esto es lo mas valioso que tenían- me dijo Zack

-no interesa- dije entregándole la soga que apartaba a Robín, después fui con Daniel -necesito a Raven- le dije

-¿que aras?- pregunto desconfiado

-confía en mi- susurré

Daniel saco a Raven del campo de fuerza pero con su magia creo una especie de barreras que no dejaban a la chica escapar

-Wally West no esta en esta realidad- explique sin rodeos, la gótica chica me miro confundida -no fue desintegrado solo fue enviado a una realidad alternativa donde no hay nada-

-¿porque me dices esto?- preguntó con esa extraña voz que tiene

-porque solo tu puedes abrir un portal a esa realidad- respondí

-¿como se si no estas mintiendo?

-sólo quiero a mi mejor amigo de regreso- respondí -mira mis ojos y dime si miento- esta me obedeció y con un suspiro de su parte supe que me ayudaría

-no estoy muy segura con esto- se quejo

-no te arrepentirás- dije para volver con los demás de filo rojo -chicos, hasta aquí llego nuestro recorrido juntos- hable decidida

-¿que?- todos se sorprendieron

-renuncio a filo rojo, no necesito mas estar con ustedes y me quedare a cumplir el castigo que tenga que pagar- dije -este no es un adiós, es un hasta luego. Ha sido un honor trabajar con unos ladrones tan ejemplares

Mis amigos se retiraron uno a uno despidiéndose de mi, solo quedaba Zack y Daniel

-hasta pronto espejo- hablo Zack en tono burlón, me despeino y se retiro mientras agitaba una mano en señal de despedida

-filo rojo siempre tendrá un lugar para ti, capitana- dijo de manera militar. Me reí y estreche su mano

-cabo, tome mi puesto- ordene con una sonrisa

-ha sido un honor y un privilejio trabaje con una chica tan intrépida como usted- hablo Daniel -adiós diva- esa fueron las ultimas palabras que dijo antes de irse. Después de un rato el escudo que mantenía a los titanes se rompió, igual que las barreras que mantenían a Raven atrapada. Los titanes iban a ir tras mi familia pero me interpuse

-eso tendrá que esperar- dijo Raven seriamente mientras que en sus manos aparecía un libro -necesitare una soga larga y resistente- la chica gótica se elevo en el aire mientras que se concentraba. Cyborg entro a quien sabe donde para buscar lo que le pidió Raven

Cuando el chico robot volvió, me aseguraron a la soga, pero llegó Impulso

-Cy, también iré- dijo con diversión

-esto no es un juego- dije enojada

-por eso quiero ir-esas palabras me sacaron de quicio pero no pude hacer nada, cuando me di cuanta él también estaba atado a la soga. El portal a esa realidad alternativa estaba lista así que me acerque

-¿sabes? Que solo puede salir el numero de personas que entran- pregunto Raven

-lamentablemente- fue mi respuesta antes de entrar en el dichoso portal


End file.
